The present invention relates to a device for installing a mobile stand-type loudspeaker set.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional method of installing a mobile stand-type loudspeaker set. In accordance with the conventional method, as shown in FIG. 1A, first a mounting hole 2 is formed in the bottom of the cabinet 1 of the loudspeaker set, and a mounting bolt 3 is fixedly fitted in the mounting hole 2 thus formed. Then, as shown in FIG. 1A, a mounting hole is formed in the rear deck 4 of the automobile, and the loudspeaker set is placed on the rear deck 4 with the mounting bolt 3 inserted into the mounting hole formed in the rear deck 4. Thereafter, the mounting bolt 3 is pushed downwardly and held with a mounting plate and a nut 5 inside the trunk so that the rear deck 4 and a steel supporting plate 6 of the automobile body are held between the bottom of the cabinet 1 and the nut screwed on the mounting bolt.
In FIG. 1B, reference numeral 7 designates the rear windshield, and 8, the rear seat.
In the above-described conventional method, in mounting the cabinet 1 accommodating a loudspeaker on the rear deck 4, the mounting position of the loudspeaker is determined substantially by the distance between the cabinet and the rear windshield and the width of the rear deck 4. Accordingly, the position of the mounting bolt 3 is also determined. With this arrangement, however, sometimes it is necessary to form a hole in the steel plate 6 of the automobile body to insert the mounting bolt.